


something in the heart [podfic]

by lost_spook



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, The Shadow of the Tower
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, F/M, Ficlet, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry VII and Elizabeth of York, at the beginning and at the end…</p>
            </blockquote>





	something in the heart [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [something in the heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/908274) by [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook). 



> My first podfic & very basic, but hopefully perfectly audible. Also for the "Trust Issues" square at Hurt/Comfort Bingo.

[](http://tindeck.com/listen/lgkra) 

[Free MP3 download: **something in the heart podfic.mp3**](http://tindeck.com/listen/lgkra)


End file.
